


Two Velvet Boxes (Intermission)

by I_Only_Have_Trash



Series: Wild's Adventures with the Links [4]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Only_Have_Trash/pseuds/I_Only_Have_Trash
Summary: Zelda ordered a surprise for her knight.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda) (possible?)
Series: Wild's Adventures with the Links [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820317
Comments: 11
Kudos: 221
Collections: The Three Angstketeers





	Two Velvet Boxes (Intermission)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something to fill the time. I've got a few ideas for the next work, may do a series of one-shots. I don't know!

Her knight liked to wander. Purah believed it was an effect of the shrine, but she believed it to be his true nature. He would travel and travel and travel. Find trinkets and goodies in the least notable nooks and crannies, climb entire mountains to find the best rest spot below. Ah, yes, his soul did tend to wander. But he was always punctual.

If he hadn't done whatever side quest came his way and only did his main quests, the princess believed that his time reaching her would be split in half. He wouldn't sleep until he fainted. Wouldn't rest unless he was restrained to a bed. She wasn't any better. She'd been awake for a hundred years, how could one blame her? Both of them, poor things, barely passed out at the sight of each other. They needed the knock-out. And they were lucky to be found by friends who brought them to a nearby stable. Who knows what could have been roaming the fields after the Calamity's defeat?

Despite Link's penchant to dawdle during his search for materials, he somehow came back on time and with all he was asked for and more. Sometimes the princess would meet his path on her own searches too. Whether it was on purpose or on accident depended on the circumstance. Though they welcomed each other's company all the same.

This time, Zelda had been avoiding her knight's road. She mapped out the best route that she could take, one where the knight wouldn't wander onto at all. Her journey's end was Gerudo Town where she made a special order, one that he couldn't see until he returned to Castle Town. But the road was winding and she'd need to hurry. He'd be back in a week.

She took her beautiful white steed, the horse her knight so intelligently named Cilantro, and rode her way to the canyon stable. There she sped to the jeweler and back within a day, only stopping to sleep when she got back to the canyon. She couldn't pause for anyone. Her surprise was clutched tight in her grasp.

Hopefully, he wouldn't be too tired. She wanted him to see her present as quickly as possible. A part of her wanted to go seek him out again. But, no, she had to restrain herself. Castle Town's reconstruction had just started this month. And with how fast he got Tarrey Town finished, she suspected the materials for this project would come just as efficiently. 

She waited impatiently for the week to end. When friends and civilians came by to speak with her, they noticed her bouncing at the mention of her knight. If they asked, she'd tell them of a secret she was hiding from everyone, that only one person knew, the jeweler, and she kept her lips sealed.

On the final day, Zelda waited on the edge of town, with two velvet boxes in her hands. Her smile reached ear-to-ear as she imagined her Link's face at the sight of the surprise. But the grin grew weaker by nightfall. At midnight she paced inside and descended to the docks where the Saas Ko'sah shrine sat. Her little patience dwindled by the second as she waited for blue streaks to materialize out of thin air.

By morning Zelda was a wreck. The boxes were placed in her room as she alerted everyone that Link was missing. By afternoon the country knew of the Hylian Champion's disappearance. And Zelda left the castle to Faron where he was supposed to be.

On her path, to her horror, she came face-to-face with a guardian. Burning red with malice. She destroyed it herself, injured in the process, but more terrified of what this could mean. Along with a search for the missing Champion, Zelda had to alert her people of the return of corrupted guardians once more.

She sat in her room, one of the first castle rooms rebuilt. In her hands sat two velvet boxes. Upon opening them, she gazed longingly at the jewelry inside.

A promise that she'd hope wasn't too late to be made.

**Author's Note:**

> Your tears, hand them over.
> 
> Not telling what exactly was in the boxes until later. But I'm pretty sure you can guess what it is.


End file.
